Winx Club - Episode 419
In Diana's Kingdom is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx, Nabu and Roxy are talking to Faragonda about Diana's kingdom, and ask her what she means about having to go beyond Believix. Faragonda says that she will leave it to someone else to explain, and three mysterious fairies appear. They explain they are the Ethereal Fairies, and tell them about the Gifts of Destiny, which will make their Believix powers much more powerful. The first gift the Winx will receive is Sophix, the gift of wisdom, which they need to take on Diana. The second gift is Lovix, an ice and snow transformation for Aurora, Major Fairy of the North. And the last is an object that could bring someone back to life. The fairies each receive their gifts, except Roxy. The Winx and Nabu decide to travel to Diana's kingdom, while telling Roxy to stay behind to watch the pets since she doesn't have her full Believix powers. The Winx use the Zoomix wings to teleport to the Amazon Rainforest. They start searching for Diana, using the Tracix wings to confirm that they are headed in the right direction. Stella doesn't feel like walking, and flies into a tree, where she spots Diana's castle in the distance. Some Amazon fairies appear, and go after the Winx, sensing their magical power. Nabu convinces the Winx to distract the amazon fairies, while he goes to investigate the castle. The Winx manage to throw the amazon fairies off their trail by returning to their civilian forms. Flora discovers an area where trees have been cut down, and collapses. Bloom heals Flora, which the people who cut down the trees notice and accuse the Winx of being the Amazon fairies who chased them away. The Amazon fairies show up and begin trapping the people who cut down the trees, the Winx transform into their new Sophix forms and use their nature powers to trap the Amazon fairies and make the people who were cutting down the trees see the beauty of nature and believe in magic. Seeing this, the amazon fairies aren't sure what to believe, as Diana had told them they were enemies. Bloom, Tecna and Stella decide to go search for the source of Diana's power, while Aisha, Musa and Flora decide to catch up to Nabu. Bloom, Stella and Tecna are guided by the forest itself, which leads them to the sacred bud, the source of Diana and the rainforest's magic. The three meet up with some natives to the area, who witnessed them using their Sophix powers to connect with nature earlier, and are grateful to have their help. Meanwhile, Aisha, Musa and Flora are searching for the Specialists, and manage to find them chained up in one of the rooms. Aisha uses her magic to release them, while Musa talks to Riven, telling him that she hasn't really figured things out when it comes to their relationship. However, Aisha is more concerned about Nabu, and asks the other Specialists if they know where he is, as he had come to rescue them earlier. Suddenly, one of Diana's amazon fairies appear, and uses her magic to chain her, Musa and Flora to the wall, while knocking out the other Specialists with magical flower pollen. The amazon fairies then reveal that they have captured Nabu. Major Events *The Winx receive the first Gift of Destiny from the Ethereal Fairies, the Gift of Wisdom, which allows them to unite with nature and earn the Sophix transformation. Debuts *Winx's Sophix *Ethereal Fairies Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Nabu **Riven **Brandon **Sky **Helia **Timmy *Faragonda *Fairy Pets *Ethereal Fairies *Diana Spells Used *Inner Flame - Used against the Amazon Fairies, along with restoring the forest. *Drop of Light - Used against the Amazon Fairies, along with restoring the forest. *Vital Beat - Used to de-transform the tree monsters back to their original form. *Pure Harmony - Used against Amazon Fairies, along with awakening the bad guys. *Superior Order - Used against the Amazon Fairies. *Breath of Nature - Used to restore the forest. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *David Faustino as Helia *Sam Riegel as Riven *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Larisa Oleynik as Faragonda Scripts Coming soon.... Songs Rai English *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon.... Mistakes *In one scene, the stars on Stella's right wing was a light brown, while her left wing's stars were colored correctly. * After teleporting to the Amazon Forest, Aisha's leggings were missing. * When Nabu was telling Aisha to cover him, Stella's orange stockings were gone and her inside wings were green instead of orange. Videos Italian Coming soon... Rai English Nickeloden Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 4 Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes